


Puppies

by sacae



Category: Whistle!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacae/pseuds/sacae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old gen drabble written for a friend. In which Holmes is female for plot convenience and Shou is an easy target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

"Eh? Mizuno-kun, you're not staying longer?" Never mind that practice  _should_  have technically been  _over_. That Kazamatsuri had a way of dragging everyone into his overenthusiasm. (Including me, I guess.)

"Sorry, I can't. My dog had puppies; my aunts and mother are busy with work, so I need to get home to look after them as soon as I can."

While Shou was stumbling over a return apology and waving Tatsu-bon off, I was mulling over the new bit of information. Well, all right, maybe I was only mulling it over for a couple seconds-but I made it  _look_  like I was mulling it over for longer, just until our fearless leader left earshot, yeah?

And then I slung an arm over little Kazamatsuri's shoulder, because hey, I figure I deserve a chance to get him all caught up in my bad ideas, too. Pay him back the favor, sort of!

Besides, this would be way more fun with him there.

"Hey, Pochi, you should probably take a day off too! You don't want to work that tiny body of yours into disrepair, right?"

\--

It took a sizable amount of convincing distractions, but by the time Kazamatsuri finally noticed that we probably weren't going in the right direction I'd already managed to steer him about halfway to our destination.

"This- Shige-san, this isn't the way to my house!"

"Well, yeah, duh! I don't even know where your house is!" The  _really_  funny part is that he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it if I  _had_  known his address.

"But then where are we going?"

"To meet Tatsu-bon's children, of course! Don't you think it's rude of him to keep them from us?"

"Children? Aren't they his dog's children, not Mizuno-kun's-"

Have I mentioned this kid is hilarious?

\--

"... Shige."

"Yo, Tatsu-bon! We came to see the puppies!" Tatsu-bon sighed, and then put a geniune effort into ignoring me.

"I'm sorry he dragged you into this."

"N-no, it's okay, I kind of wanted to see them too."

"So, where are they, anyway?" I cut in as I toed off my shoes (which prompted Kazamatsuri to frantically bend over to pull off his own shoes and stop standing awkwardly in the doorway) and started heading through the Mizuno household to look for Holmes.

"Don't just do as you like in other people's houses," Tatsu-bon huffed, though it was only half-hearted, and he strode ahead to lead the way towards the dogs. I pretended to be hurt anyway.

"But Tatsu-bon, tu casa es mi casa! You don't want to hurt the Spaniards' feelings, do you?" I was going to tack on "then they might not train you in soccer," but if I did that, I probably would have lost Kazamatsuri to obsessive daydreams and sent him careening into a wall.

"You reversed that saying," he grouched as he turned a doorknob and stepped aside to let us in first. "They're in here."

Kazamatsuri stared, wide-eyed. "They're so tiny-! Can they even walk?"

"Well, they were just born, so not very well yet- Shige, what are you  _doing_?" I lowered my hands from their mock-photo-frame position in front of my face, turning away from Kazamatsuri and the dogs to grin broadly at Tatsu-bon.

"Comparison, of course! You think they'd even notice if we tossed him in to be raised with them?"


End file.
